R/J fanfic no real title just yet
by krysCMM
Summary: pg for now...yes, i wrote a r/j.... just one i promise..unless you want more


Rory/Jess Fic  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
Note from the author: Okay...I just watched the first episode with Jess, luke's nephew and i think there could be something good there. So here it is! Prolly the first Jess/Rory fic! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One  
  
(After the whole episode w/ Jess giving Rory her book back and stuff..P.S. THERE IS NO DEAN!)  
  
Rory sat on her bed and read the notes Jess wrote in the margins of her book. He was smart. She could tell from just the few words here and there he wrote. *He's cute too...* She thought and smiled. She finished reading the notes and laid down on her bed. She turned up her radio that was lightly playing in the background and closed her eyes. The song "Hero" By Enrique Igleasias played. She always had tears in her eyes when she heard that song. It was so sweet. She wiped a tear from her eye when the song ended she got up to shut of the radio when there was a tap on her window. After jumping, she looked outside and opened the window.  
  
"Jess?" She asked leaning out to look at him.  
  
"Yea." Was all he said. *He's not much of a talker is he?* Rory thought to herself.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked. All he did was lean in and kiss her. The kiss lasted about a minute when he pulled away, smiled and ran back out of their yard. Rory looked after him and smiled. *Am I falling for him?* She thought?  
  
(Next morning Rory and Lorelai are at Luke's Diner....only the third day Jess is there)  
  
"So Luke...where's the devil himself?" Lorelai asked speaking of Jess.  
  
"He's not a devil, he just needs to get used to this whole situation. Meet some people. You know Stars Hallow isn't the ideal place to live for everyone." He poured them coffee. "And he's still sleeping." Rory just sat silent. She didn't tell anyone about what Jess had done the night before. She didn't want to. She wanted this to be a secret moment between the two.  
  
"Hey mom, I gotta go get something for school, I'll see ya later." Rory got up and drank the rest of her coffee.  
  
"Okay honey. See you later." Rory left the diner just before Jess entered the Diner himself. He seen her leave.  
  
"Hey, get me that bagel." He said to luke. He took the bagel and left the diner.  
  
"Hey, Jess, where you going?" Luke asked.  
  
"Around!" He yelled as he walked in the same direction as Rory did. "Rory!" He yelled to her.  
  
She turned around to see Jess walking up to her. She stood and waited. "Finally up?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." They started to walk again. "So where are you going?"  
  
"Just around. I gotta get something for school and than I don't really know."  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
"What are you up to?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, just around. I gotta get something for school and I than I don't really know." He copied Rory. She looked at him questionally. "What a coicidnece that we're going to the same places. I guess we'll just have to go together." It was ovious that he liked her.  
  
"Okay..." They walked in silence for a little bit and than Rory spoke up first. "Why did you come to my house last night?" She asked him.  
  
"Oh, me and Luke were invited for a dinner." He oviously avoided the question purpously as a joke.  
  
"No really. The second time."  
  
"I got an urge." He smiled.  
  
"An urge?" She looked at him questionally and smiled. She just nodded her head. "It was a good urge."  
  
"Well, thank you Miss Gilmore!" They walked alittle bit farther down the street. "So are we nearing this store that you have to buy things at or are we going to end up in the next town?" Jess asked looking around.  
  
"Oh, yea. I forgot about that. I was just walking." She stopped and looked where they got to. "Oh, it's right there." She pointed to a small shop that they had past. They turned and walked towards it.  
  
"You forgot?" Jess said casually as she browsed through folders and pens.  
  
"What?" She asked questionally.  
  
"You forgot you were going for school supplies?" She nodded and kept looking as if to find the perfect pen in the sea of pens that looked exactly alike. Jess laughed.  
  
"What?" She looked at him after the sound of his laugh.  
  
"I just can't beleive that you forgot in a period of five minutes. And that you can find a pen that you like! They're all the same!" He picked one out of the pile and handed it to Rory. "There. That one's fine." She sighed took the pen and went to pay for her items. Jess stood and looked at a few things before telling the cashier to throw in a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Luke had thrown his other ones out.  
  
"Jess, those things'll kill you." Rory said pushing the harmful sticks of yuck away. (Sorry to all u smokers!)  
  
"Rory, Rory, Rory. In your little world." Jess said as they walked out of the store cigarette-less.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" She asked.  
  
"Just that you see things diffrently than I do."  
  
"Oh." Was all Rory said. They started walking towards Rory's house.  
  
"So where we headed?" Jess asked.  
  
"I'm going to go bring this stuff home." Rory said swinging the bag.  
  
"Uhuh. Well, is my company accepted?" He asked and smiled a smile at Rory that made her tingle inside.  
  
"Well...sure. I guess. You ARE Luke's nephew. Almost family!" She said trying to hide the feelings of tingles and her heart skipping beats not only from Jess, but from herself as well. She COULD NOT be falling for Luke Danes' nephew!  
  
"Yes....family." Jess was disappointed in this and Rory knew it. She just nudged him in the arm.  
  
"Come, on. I'll make you some coffee." She smiled at him to make him feel better. She really like him. He challenged her like no one...except.....for........Tristan DuGrey did before. Rory silently gasped at the mention of his name. He had taunted her through her Chilton career, and when she decided to tell him how she felt for him. Love. He didn't show up to school anymore. Word was that he transfered somewhere else. In another state. Rory missed him. She missed how he'd smirk and grin at her. She missed there banter daily. And she missed his gorgeus features, but most of all, she missed the loving twinkle in his eyes whenever he looked at her. No one else's would ever be like his was. And she missed him. Their kiss at Madeline's party showed Rory just how much she cared for him. And now this year, he's gone. And one of the reasons she won't go with the opportunity to have a relationship with Jess is because she isn't over him. And she probably never would be. Tristan had that something special about him. And she would never forget it. She just hoped that one day she'd be able to tell him that.  
  
  
  
PART TWO  
  
"Mom, I miss him."  
  
"Who? Dean?" Lorelei asked while they sat and ate pizza.  
  
"No."  
  
"Who than?"  
  
"Tristan."  
  
"You know military school DOESN'T last forever." She took a bite of her pizza.  
  
"Yea, but it lasts a while. He won't even bother with me when he gets back. Besides where would I see him? I'll be done with Chilton and Hartford by then."  
  
"Ror, honey, you know that you'll see him again."  
  
"Yeah, I guess…. I'm going to go to bed." Rory fell asleep quickly. She hadn't been able to in a while, so she welcomed sleep. She didn't really dream about anything. Actually that was a lie, she dreamt about everything. But one stuck out like a sore thumb. There was a dream where she was with Jess, and Tristan came running up to her, kissed her and hugged her and said that he loved her. And then jess did the same, trying to match up to Tristan. And of course, Dean came and tried the same but she pushed him away before he could do so. Her main analysis was the she had feelings for both Jess and Tristan, and obviously not for Dean. 


End file.
